Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ferrous picture frames, where magnets are used to secure them to metal objects such as refrigerators or filing cabinets. The invention presents an alternative construction combined with a unique artistic value.
2. Description of Prior Art
One known magnetic attachment device comprises a circular disc having a diameter of about two inches. The front (exposed) face of the disc has a picture thereon, e.g. a flower; the rear of the disc is a thin permanent magnet. Disc thickness is about one eighth inch. In use, the disc is placed over a piece of paper held against the surface of the family refrigerator; magnetic attractive force holds the disc and paper sheet on the steel refrigerator surface.
A disadvantage of the known arrangement is the fact that the disc partially hides the paper and some of the information thereon. Another disadvantage is that the magnetic force due to a single magnetic disc may be insufficient to support a large sheet of paper, especially if the paper is slippery or heavy (thick). Also, the magnetic disc is not especially useful for photographs or greeting cards that are heavier than paper. Additionally, any irregular edges on the sheet (due to tearing or choppy scissors cuts) are visible and give a cluttered disorderly appearance. Another known magnetic attachment device comprises magnetic sheet material cut into picture frame shapes. The exposed side of the magnetic surface has been coated with colors or designs to make it more aesthetically pleasing. However, the fragility of this material could lead to easy tearing. Still another known frame with magnetic components for use on refrigerators and other metal objects uses plastic hollow tubing. Magnets are affixed to the inside of the tubing in order to secure the frame and photo to the metal object. Again, this material is fragile and breakable if dropped.
My invention takes the process one step further by using steel or other ferrous material in the construction of the frame. This adds weight to the frame making it more solid and substantial than previous designs. Additionally, the magnet application is unique in that the magnets fit through holes in the frame. Steel magnet covers are put on the magnets to provide an added artistic appeal.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a frame that does not hide the item that is to be framed;
(b) to provide sufficient magnetic force as to be able to hold heavier weight and slippery paper;
(c) to provide a frame where irregular edges do not show;
(d) to provide a frame that is more durable than previous art;
(e) to provide a frame that gives an appearance of high quality;
(f) to provide a frame that the consumer can customize to their liking;
(g) to provide a frame with a high degree of novelty.
The frame will satisfy existing needs and is compatible with existing patterns of use. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a metallic, magnetic photo frame comprises a metal picture frame, magnets and artistic magnet covers.